Venomous Love
by Eleanor13Naomi
Summary: Rattlesnake Jake meets Gaby and falls in love with her, but in an act to protect her they both get each other caught in there pasts that have come back to haunt them. This story has cuss words and death and later sex so i have warned you dont complain its also my first fanfiction. Leave comments id love to see what you guys feel about my story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Watched Rango like a bunch of times and have latterly fallen in love with Jake. If you didn't watch rango then go watch it "it's very funny".

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters rango or Jake. But I did add a few of my own based on the movie.

Venomous Love

A few years after his meet with Rango Rattlesnake Jake set off on another journey. A man by the name Raven Blade had challenged Jake to a showdown in the town of silver (Known for its great silver mine). See years ago before Jake met Rango he was at the town of silver out to find gunslinger Crude Blade. During the battle Crude lost his life leaving his wife and only son Raven. Later that year in a deep depression over the loss of her husband Ravens mother hung her self. From that day Raven swore revenge for his mother and father he would learn the way of the gunslinger and murder Rattlesnake Jake.

Jake slithered up to Raven a devilish grin crept up his face as he barred his fangs. "Raven Blade you're almost as popular as your father" Jake chuckled.

"Yeah and I did it all to kill you..." said Raven as he glared at Jake.

"I'm flattered, let's get this battle over with I'd like to dine on my dinner early tonight" Jake said a hissing chuckle seeping out of his mouth. Jake twirled his gun admiring then slight jump of fear it sent through Ravens body.

Around the corner a young raccoon girl grabbed a pure white haired cat's hand stopping her from moving toward the gun fight. "Gaby don't go that way there's gunslingers' fighting its dangerous" said the raccoon.

"So what I've been saving up a whole bunch to buy a new chain for my mother's locket, I'm not going to let some stupid drunken gunslingers get in my way" Said Gaby ripping her hand free and walking towards the gun fight.

Raven held up his gun to shoot when Gaby walked behind him, in a flash Raven had pulled Gaby into his arms and pointed the gun to her head. "You shoot ill kill her!" declared Raven cocking his gun.

"Tisk tisk raven I thought you were a gunslinger you should know better than to use a woman as a shield" Jake chuckled maniacally. Jake glanced into Gaby's eyes and stopped chuckling, instead of fear he saw a driving anger building and building.

Gaby growled deeply as she grabbed Ravens arm and flipped him onto his back kicking him in the stomach. Gaby glanced over at the jewelers to see that it had been destroyed from their battle. "You ass! Do you know how long it took me to get this kind of money! And you had to go pick a stupid fight and destroy the god damn store!" Gaby yelled kicking Raven once more and walked off.

Jake smiled big "What an interesting girl". Soon Towns people gathered to see another one of Gaby's work. "Who is that girl" Jake questioned looking at the baker.

"That young lady is Gabbetha, but most of us call her Gaby. Her mother died on her third birthday, then her father murdered by bandits looking for some cash" said the old man.

"So she's an orphan now?" asked Jake looking at where Gaby walked off too.

"Well not much anymore tomorrow is her 18 birthday she will be a legal adult then. Don't go messing up her life she's a good girl she gets enough trouble every day" said the old man glaring at Jake.

"What do you mean trouble?" asked Jake.

"She's a white cat, a purebred. She would be very expensive on the slave market, not to mention her natural curves and healthy body makes her sexually attractive and a good mate." Said the old man sighing happily.

"You...Know a lot about her don't you old man" said Jake looking at the man in suspicion.

"I may be old but that doesn't stop this geezer from dreaming of marrying a pretty lady like her" Laughed the old man.

The sun had set and Gaby had quit looking for another chain for her mother's necklace. "Stupid gunslingers always causing trouble" she sighed.

"Hey there pretty lady, what's a thing like you doing out so late?" chuckled a man walking from the alley way other scuffed up men following behind him.

"Get lost! I'm not in the mood for trouble" said Gaby slightly annoyed.

"Oooh feisty little kitty aren't you" chuckled the man once again.

"Be careful this might claw something special off, that's if you ever had any" said Gaby winking.

"Ttcchh" growled the man.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue…" giggled Gaby.

"I think its time to punish this kitty" growled the man.

The men went to grab Gaby when suddenly repeated gun shots were heard a few seconds later all the men fell to the ground dead. "If the kitties don't get you the snake sure will." said Jake.

Gaby turned to Jake looking at him "you're the guy from this morning".

Jake blinked from his daydream and looked back at her stuttering into a yell "I am…. Jake Rattlesnake… I… mean Rattlesnake Jake…yeah…Rattlesnake…Jake…He he…"

"Uh yeah I'm Gaby" she said looking confused "the …cat?"

Jake chuckled at her comment slithering over to her; he lifted up her hand and kissed it.

"How did you know I was here?" questioned Gaby trying to ignore the kiss on her hand.

"I was just walking around, I want to thank you…if you hadn't gotten in the way I would have had to kill another kid" said Jake smiling at her.

Gaby looked up at Jake studying him he was taller than her, but what really got her was his almost hypnotizing eyes. It was like he was reading her soul, she had heard that snakes eyes were dangerous but as she looked in them she saw something deeper though well hidden Almost like he was…no he couldn't be. Gaby snapped back to reality when Jake jerked his head to look behind him, all that she saw was a foot disappears behind the wall while dirt flew in its old spot.

"Looks like we were being watched, if you don't mind I'd like to escort you to your house. They might go looking for you to get revenge" said Jake "tell me why did you need to go to the jewelers so bad?"

"My mother's locket…the chain broke and I wanted to get a new one" said Gaby looking down as they walked to her house.

When they arrived at Gaby's home which was just outside of town Jake stopped at the steps and looked at her. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Gaby" said Jake.

Gaby suddenly felt fear not of the men but…because Jake was leaving; she reached out her hand to stop Jake. "Wait! Don't go…" Gaby gasped putting her hand down. "I…I mean I must have you stay the night…Its only fair payment after you saved my life."

Jake stared at her in shock but when looking in her eyes he saw fear, he sighed smiling slightly the nodding as he opened the door for her.

"BOSS! BOSS! I got good news" yelled a short turkey as he ran in almost flying to the room.

"Reggy! You have better have some good fucking reason for barging in so rudely" growled a man sitting in a office chair.

"It is seeth…I mean boss, Its Gaby! She's been spotted in a town called silver" said Reggy excitingly his feathers flying everywhere.

"Gaby…" whispered seeth a wicked grin crossing his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Venomous Love

Ch. 2

A/N: Again I don't own Rango or its character I only have my crazy imagination and somewhat creative brain. Now wuuuuu! Ch. 2 finally took a while lately are powers going out lol well enjoy!

Jake was sitting on the couch of Gaby's living room, It was 1am Gaby was fast asleep. Jake on the other hand was studying every single thing in Gaby's house. Jake took his hat off and looked at it, he had gotten a new one from Rango as a peace making gift. On the hat was a small golden chain, Jake wondered if it would suffice if he gave it to Gaby. There was a thud coming from outside the kitchen window leading to the roof. Jake slithered upstairs to check on Gaby. He opened the door and looked into her room; Gaby was fast asleep in her bed crickets chirping from her open window. Jake turned around to go back down stairs but then whipped back around remembering last time he checked on her the window was closed. Jake slithered closer to Gaby's bed and slowly pulled the covers off. Instead of finding his white furred cutie a black figure jumped up causing an eruption of other black figures to pop out of the closet. Jake twirled his gun only to stop when one of the black figures moved from the curtain holding the gag and bounded Gaby. Jake glared unable to shoot, but Gaby had already figured out a plan.

Gaby smashed her heel into the figures foot causing it to bend over in pain; she then rammed her knee into its head and flung herself out the window.

Jake understanding Gaby's plan shot blindly causing the roof to collapse, he jumped out the window safely landing with Gaby in a pile of hay. They quickly gathered some boars and rode off with a wagon.

Gaby drove first but as time passed she started to doze off.

"Gaby let's stop here for now, we can start again before the sun rise ends" said Jake wrapping himself around her to keep her warm.

"I'm not sure we should stop, besides I'm fine" Gaby laughed clearly tired.

Jake let out a deep growling hiss "go to sleep" he glared at Gaby.

Gaby felt the need to fight but she could tell neither of them was strong enough at this point. She reluctantly pouted closing her eyes.

Jake smiled slightly relieved and closed his eyes as well.

Gaby woke to the bright flash of the sun in her face, a giant feathered wing started to block the light. Gaby gasped as she turned her head to see a giant hawk digging its beak deep into Jake's scales. In one swoop the hawk pulled Jake high into the air, "oh no you don't" growled Gaby. She pulled her whip from her belt snapping it around the hawks head and ripped its head down to the ground causing an eruption of dirt and rocks. "Let him go you giant chicken before I fry you up Kentucky style!" yelled Gaby as she smacked the end of her gun to its head. The hawk screeched dropping Jake and flying off very shooken up.

Jake grunted in pain large amounts of blood dripping from his wound.

"Jake! Ooh we're going to need to close this up its too deep" said Gaby reaching into an emergency sack pulling out a needle and thread.

"I'm… Fine, your hand… its bleeding" said Jake hissing in pain as Gaby stuck the needle into his scales closing the wound.

"I cut it open on the whip when me and the hawk we're testing strengths" sighed Gaby cutting the thread and cleaning up jakes blood.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this mess" said Jake.

"Don't be if we hadn't met I would have been dead…and I wouldn't have –"Gaby was cut off when Jake held out a gold chain.

"Here it's to replace your mothers necklace…H...happy Birthday" stuttered Jake handing Gaby the chain.

"J...Jake..." Gaby clutched the chain hugging Jake tightly.

Jake put Gaby's locket on the chain and hung it around her neck.

Jake and Gaby rode into a town called fossil, hand in hand but unaware of a new danger and the end of the happy friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Venomous Love

Ch. 3

A/N: I don't own rango just a big fan of Rattlesnake Jake 3

Jake and Gaby rode into town of fossil as usual Jake had many stares of fear but now with a mix of disgust and anger every time he would move closer to Gaby. They stopped at a shop as Gaby hoped out of the wagon.

"I'm going to go get some supplies… and more first aid kits, I have a feeling were going to need some" said Gaby as she walked into the shop.

Jake closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, stopping as he caught a scent all too familiar. Foot steps closed in behind him and soon it stopped with a clank.

"Well, well, well I must be having a good day not only have I gotten a good meal IV ran into such a… pleasing old enemy" said a twisted voice.

"Souka… last time I saw you, you were in lying in a pool of your own blood" hissed Jake as he turned around to see the cause of his unpleasant feeling.

The black and red scorpion smirked his hand clutched tightly to the end of his gun. "Too bad you didn't kill me well enough… I ha, ha, you almost got me there I was so sure that I was dead" chuckled Souka.

"It's a shame the world be so much better with out you, I must do it a favor but sadly im kind of busy" said Jake glaring at Souka.

"I can see that, you get into another disagreement with you little bird friend?" laughed Souka wickedly.

"ttchh" growled Jake as he glanced at the shop to see Gaby chatting with the keeper.

Souka's eyes moved over to where Jake was looking and a terrifying smile grew up his face.

Gaby said her goodbye's to the shop keeper and carried her bag out the door. "Jake I got some more bandages id like to clean out your…" Gaby stopped dead in her tracks looking at the scorpion as he stared at her intensely grinning.

In one swift motion Souka swiped his tail at Jake too easy for Jake to dodge, "I think your aim is really lacking…" Jake started to grow pale as he saw Souka clinging to Gaby a gun pointed to her head.

"Got your self another girl didn't ya? Your not going to kill her like the other one are you?" chuckled Souka.

"That bitch tricked me she was a whore!" hissed Jake.

"My sister was not a whore! You… you want to know who she was cheating on you with?... you want to know?! IT WAS ME! I was the one she was fucking!" Souka laughed hysterically.

"…I always knew your family was fucked up" growled Jake.

"Ha… you know you got your self quiet a looker, I might have some fun with her before I kill you both" chuckled Souka licking Gaby's cheek.

Jake hissed loudly his tail rattling excessively.

"Ooh? Didn't like that did you" laughed Souka.

Gaby glared as she pulled out her whip smacking Souka on the face. Souka yelled loudly letting Gaby go his stingers slashing her arm. Jake coiled around Gaby protectively setting off his gun shooting Souka straight through the head.

"Gaby… Gaby sweetie are you all right?" said Jake lifting Gaby up to his face.

"Ah… J… Jake I feel really dizzy… Its all fuzzy… Jake im… scared" stuttered Gaby breathing heavily.

Jake looked at Gaby's arm and hissed "he poisoned you… Gaby hold your breath this is going to hurt" Jake extended his fangs biting down on her arm.

"Wha…What do you…" Gaby started to scream clutching Jake.

Jake grunted pulling his fangs out. The look of pain from making Gaby scream clear upon his face. "Gaby… Gaby can you hear me?!" yelled Jake as he gently shook her. Gaby's eyes started to loose there glow fading from a bright blue to a grey, fear crossing over jakes face.

Eleanor: Hey sorry about taking so long to post iv been sick and just recently went to the hospital but im out now and am hoping to get more chapters done. OH GAWD IS GABY GANNA DIE AAAHH!D


	4. Chapter 4

Venomous Love

Ch 4

A/N: I don't own the rights to the movie Rango or rattlesnake Jake, I am just a humble fan 3 Sorry I haven't Written in a while… a lot of things came up, but I'm less busy now and ready to write!

Light beamed from the curtains onto Gaby's face. She Lay neatly tucked into a bed with Tons of sheets. Gaby slowly opened her eyes looking around at the old wooden room. She shot up quickly pain shooting from her now bandaged up arm.

"J..Jake… JAKE!" Shouted Gaby as she climbed out of the bed and out the door.

"Make sure she doesn't know where I'm going I can't risk…" Jake was cut off from his conversation with the mayor when Gaby bursts open the Inn's front door. "Ga… Gaby?!" Gasped Jake blushing slightly when he noticed she was in her nightgown.

"Jake I was so scared I couldn't find… Where are you going?" Gaby questioned walking closer to him.

"I'm Leaving Gaby" Said Jake.

"What no, Why?" Said Gaby looking at Jake as he looked away.

"For your safety… I almost lost you, I'm Not going to risk that chance again" Said Jake to pained to look into her now watery eyes.

Two nurses came out of the Inn and started to take Gaby back into the Inn.

"Wait… No! Jake! JAKE!" Yelled Gaby squirming but she was still too weak.

Jake glanced at Gaby one more time, tears streaming down her cheeks before turning around and slithering off. Gaby was dragged into her room once more and locked in. For hours Gaby lashed and screamed at the nurses, refusing to eat and throwing she could find. The sun had set and the nurses stopped attempting to come in, Gaby was too tired to even speak. Gaby could hear a clutter of noises behind the door. There was a moment of silence when suddenly the door opened revealing a tall black furred panther.

Gaby rose suddenly gasping "Seeth!" she flung her pillow across the room as she stood up.

"Well hey Gaby! Long time no see. I see you've been… holding up well, Still hot as ever…" Said Seeth closing the door and looking Gaby over.

Gaby glared "I see your still a filthy rich prick! Why the hell are you here?"

"I came to see you… My dear old ex.." Chuckled Seeth.

"I was never your ex you pig" growled Gaby as she ran for the whip on her table.

Seeth swiftly moved over to Gaby shoving her onto the bed "Aw come on love… Don't tell me you didn't like our last kiss."

Gaby growled "you mean that FORCED kiss? Hardly…"

"Maybe you'll like this one" Chuckled Seeth.

"you dare and I'll-" Gaby was cut off as Seeth forced his lips onto her's.

Seeth started to move his hand up her dress running it across her thigh, Gaby squirmed trying to scream but only coming out as a muffled squeal. Suddenly the door bursted open and Jake slithered in baring his fangs at Seeth.

"Let her go you pathetic fuck!" Jake hissed pointing his gun straight at Seeth.

Seeth stood up and backed away holding his hands up in defeat, " Alright, Alright no need to get violent. I was just leaving…" Seeth stood at the window and winked at Gaby "See ya kitty", a giant hawk broke through the window picking up Seeth and flying away.

"Jake… you came back!" Gaby cried rushing up to Jake and hugging him.

"I got half way from town and realized… I love you" Jake looked into Gaby's eyes.

"I… Love you too" Replied Gaby as she looked back blushing.

"Good… That means I can do this with out being a pervert" Chuckled Jake as he leaned in and kissed Gaby.

Gaby kissed him back then looked at the now gaping hole in the wall "Looks like we need a new place to sleep tonight."

"Yeah… I know a nice abandon cottage near by" Said Jake "Gaby… Who was that man?"

Gaby sighed looking at Jake "He was an old childhood friend of mine. I didn't used to live in silver, I used to live in great Britain. Seeth was my chose betrothed by my parents, My parents we're rich jewelry makers. One day when I was six they had another tea party to celebrate a new line of jewelry. Seeth and me we're playing in the garden, he was always the forceful brat type and stole my first kiss. I ended up shoving him in the fountain and running back to my house. When I got there I saw men come in and shoot my parents in the head."

"Oh god… In front of a kid, that's cold even for me. Gaby how did you end up here in the west?" Said Jake so in shock.

"I was moved to a family in America because the murder's we're still at large at the time. I later found out on my 13th birthday that seeth had hired a group of men and killed the murderers. When he came to my house to bring me back I tolled him that I was staying here and I didn't want to see him again. I abandoned my wealth and family's company to my fathers loyal co worker." Gaby spoke looking at the ground.

"I didn't… I'm sorry. You went through a lot of shit in your life and now its happening again. I promise to protect you Gaby even after death. I must ask though… I thought your mom died when you we're three." Said Jake.

"Cover up story… my mother died 3 months after getting me. She had a very weak heart." Gaby said as the two of them began to walk out of the inn and to the old cottage.

When they arrived at the cottage Gaby started up dinner, "Jake… What do you eat?"

Jake looked at Gaby with big eyes "Uh… Mice, Rats, Small Birds, Eggs, and other small animals. I once ate a turtle."

Gaby giggled "I like mice and small birds too."

"With the way you handled that hawk. I'm not surprised your not the hawks predator" Chuckled Jake.

After an all around weird meal of watching how each other eat, they went to bed curled up next to each other.


End file.
